


Absolutely Sure

by lilukehemm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilukehemm/pseuds/lilukehemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to Leeds festival as best friends and leave much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Sure

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries oh my god

"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Louis asks lazily from the wooden lounge chair, watching as Harry's gangly limbs struggle with the red and yellow mass of fabric and the dark metal poles that fit together to make a tent.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, why do you always doubt me?" Harry replied, groaning as the tent collapsed into a pile by his feet once again.

"And you're sure you don't want help?"

"I can do it, Lou." Harry says exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air and giving Louis a look that told him to stop nagging.

"Okay, okay. I was just offering to help." Louis said, holding his hands up on either side of his head in a surrender motion. "I just feel bad, you're doing all the work."

"I'm happy to, Louis," Harry murmured, smiling shyly. His green eyes twinkling and dark mop of curls rustling with the slight wind. "anything for you."

Louis blushed immediately, ducking his head and suddenly finding the chipping white paint of the chair very interesting, pulling strings of it off with his long fingers.

"If you're totally sure."

"It's no problem." Harry chirped from his position on the ground, finally making progress on getting the half the tent to actually stay standing. "Though, it sucks the other lads couldn't come with us."

"Yeah, its a shame." Louis said absentmindedly, thinking of how the boys all denied Harrys offers to come with, making up false excuses in order for Louis to spend the night alone with his best friend and crush. 

Harry looked up from his work and gave Louis a wide gleaming smile, effectively stopping Louis' heart. And then Harry just continued with his work, oblivious to the rapidly rising heat within Louis that came around everytime he thought of the younger boy. Glancing up at the sky, Louis took note of the light purplish-blue hue before putting his attention back onto Harry.

"You're doing perfect Harry, but it's getting late. Remind me again why we didn't set this up this morning?"

Harry laughed, looking up at Louis from under his eyelashes, his piercing green eyes doing nothing to douse the heat inside him. 

"You didn't want to waste time, Lou."

"Whatever." Louis said, waving his hand in front of him in a dismissive manner. "Just hurry, I don't really fancy being out here til morning."

"Almost done." Harry said, struggling with the metal bar for a few more moments before getting it locked in place. He stood up grinning and gestured to the tent with his arms. "Your castle awaits, your majesty."

Louis' mouth went dry as the fact that he would be spending the night in that small space with Harry hit him full force.

"Any day now, Lou." Harry laughed, walking over and grabbing the mound of blankets sitting next to Louis, leaving him to grab the two pillows.

"Alright," Harry says when Louis finally snaps out of his Harry induced daze and follows him into the small tent. "I'm going to lay this blanket down so we're not laying on hard ground, then we can use the other to sleep with, and then just lay the pillows there in the middle."

Louis nods and waits for Harry to place the blanket, groaning a little in the back of his throat as Harry situates himself on all fours to spread the blanket, ass sticking up in the air, torturing Louis. When he's finally done and Louis can breathe and think properly again, he throws the pillows onto the ground, in the middle like Harry says, and is about to lay down but Harry beats him to it, sprawling out and covering the whole tent with his arms and legs. 

"Harry! You can't lay like that!" 

"Why not Lou?" Harry drawls, smirking up at Louis like he knows something he doesn't.

"Well, where am I meant to lay?" Louis asks, annoyedly.

"You can lay on top of me." He says, like it's nothing, like it wasn't a big deal that he just offered his best friend, his best friend who's a guy, to sleep on top of him. 

And then Harry must have gotten the reaction he was looking for, because when Louis face burned redder than it had all day, and he began sputtering nonsense, Harry burst out laughing, pointing at Louis with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Louis stopped babbling, and stared at Harry with wide, disbelieving eyes. Harry was sitting up now, the hand that was pointing at Louis was now wrapped around Harry's middle, and he was trying to catch his breath despite the fact that he was still howling with laughter.

"You insufferable dickhead!" Louis shouted, shocking both of them by tackling Harry back to ground, straddling his legs. "You can't just say that!" He began laying punch after punch onto Harry's chest, which only made the younger boy laugh harder.

"Lou! Lou, stop! I'm-haha, Louis stop it! I'm sorry!" Harry begged, trying to dodge Louis hands, but couldn't due to his laughing. By now Louis was giggling too, because how can you not giggle when Harry lets out a girlish shriek as he pinched his nipple.

"Louis!"

And then everything switched. Harry had managed to flip Louis over and the second Louis back hit the ground with a soft thump, all signs of laughter were gone. Harry was staring down at Louis with an unreadable expression, and Louis absolutely could not miss the fact that his heaving chest touched Harry's every time he inhaled, and that his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist. 

"Harry." Louis panted, still out of breath. 

"Lou." He whispered, both of them staring into each others eyes, neither were sure what they found, or what they were even searching for. 

But then Louis saw the unmistakeable determination flit across Harry's perfect features, and before he could figure out the reason it was there, Harry's soft, pink lips were pressed against Louis. For a second Louis was in shock, sitting frozen as Harry kissed him with no avail. And then it clicked in Louis' head what was happening, and he responded immediately, his hands winding themselves into Harry's curls, tugging on them and pulling him closer. His legs wrapped tighter around Harry, and when Harry ground his hips into Louis, he let out a gasp at the feeling, which Harry used to his advantage, sticking his tongue into Louis' mouth. Harry groaned, moving his hands from where they were resting on either side of his head to the bottom Louis shirt. He detached their lips, instead pressing them to the skin under Louis belly button, kissing up Louis chest and abdomen as he pushed the shirt up and off. 

"Lou." Harry whispered as he kissed up and down Louis neck, making his head swim.

"Yeah?" He rasped.

"I want you to fuck me."

Louis' eyes flew open and he tried to shove Harry off him, struggling to get out from under him.

"No Harry, I can't. I'll hurt you."

Harry grabbed Louis wrists, wrapping his fingers around them tightly and pinning them to the ground.

"Louis, please. You won't hurt me I promise."

Louis searched Harry's eyes for any sign of apprehension, and when he found none, nodded, letting out a low breath.

"Okay."

A smile wider than he'd ever seen split across Harry's face before it dissapeared with a groan as Louis leaned up to suck a deep purple bruise into the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Louis slid his hands up the dark material of Harry's shirt, smirking as he shuddered when the pads of Louis fingers brushed his nipples. He slid the t-shirt over Harry's head before rolling them over and slotting himself in between his legs. His fingers slowly trailed down Harry's chest before coming to a rest on the button of Harry's jeans. 

"Can I?" He whispers, looking down at the curly haired boy with hooded eyes. 

"God yes" Harry answered.

Hesitantly, Louis undid the button and slowly slid the jeans down his long legs. Once they were discarded to the side, Louis brought his mouth to hover over Harry through   
his boxers where there was a noticeable bulge, breathing hotly along the length of it causing Harry to shudder with a loud groan.

"Lou, fuck." Harry's hand flew into Louis hair, and Louis did nothing but smirk, nibbling lightly on Harry's jutting hip bones. Slowly he pulled the underwear down Harry's legs, causing his hardness to slap up against his stomach, a slight bit of precum smearing onto his skin. 

Letting his eyes rake over Harry's body, Louis took in the sight before him, his best friend lay spread out and waiting for Louis to do something -anything, his chest heaving, pupils full blown, lips dark and bruised, his cock twitching when Louis eyes rested on it. 

"Louis, please, please fuck me." 

Letting out a deep breath, Louis nodded frantically, trying not to actually rip his jeans from his legs in anticipation. After they were both completely naked, and Harry was pulling Louis back down on top of him was when the situation really registered in Louis mind. It wasn't as if this was his first time seeing Harry naked, or the other way around, but this was the first time they had been together like this, with Harry groaning as Louis sucked even more bruises into Harry's chest and neck, this was the first time Louis had been truly and completely turned on by Harry. Sure, there were the little things Harry did that made Louis want to do nothing more than what was happening in this moment, but to be actually in this position with Harry was so different and exciting, Louis was so turned on he was actually beginning to hurt. Louis slid his fingers into Harry’s mouth and Harry sucked them, his tongue sliding over them sloppily. Louis retracted them and slid them over Harry’s entrance, making him gasp. Louis pressed a finger in and Harry arched off the ground, chest pressing into Louis, and fingers gripping his arms.

He didn’t need much, and he urged Louis to insert another finger, then another. Before he knew it, he was writhing and panting on the bed, his skin flushed, gripping at the comforter and begging Louis to fuck him. He didn’t know Harry could become such a mess, didn’t know he could come undone like this, and he definitely didn't know how much he would love it. He let out low curses and mutters into Harry's neck, his chest, before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Louis muttered. “I’ve wanted this for so long." he spit into his hand, and slicked up his cock, sliding precome over the tip. He took Harry’s legs in his hands and pushed them apart further, looking down again at his trembling, waiting body.

"Please, Louis." Harry begged.

Louis bit his lip and took his cock in his hand, lining it up with Harry’s hole and pressing in. Harry whined in his throat, gasping loudly and took Louis by the shoulders, holding tight. Louis groaned loudly at the feeling of being inside Harry. He looked up into Louis’ eyes as Louis began to move, his muscles straining on either side of Harry’s head. The only sound heard was their own harsh breathing and the soft slaps of their flesh meeting.

Louis fucked into him and found he couldn’t look away from Harry, his entire body trembling underneath him. It was as if he was experiencing a new level of living, being inside of him. He felt like fireworks, like he was combusting and breaking and molding into something new. Being able to fuck him like this was something new. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck, feeling the muscles and veins pulse underneath his touch. He heard Harry grunt and a moment later pressed into him, chest to chest. He ran a hand over Harry’s thigh, all the way down to his calf and back up to his hip.

Harry ran his hands along Louis’ arms and wrapped his own arms around Louis’ neck. “Fuck, Lou, shit, dammit…” he whined low in his throat, his cock pressed between them, throbbing in ecstasy. “Louis, please, more, deeper, please…”

Louis obliged, taking Harry’s leg in his hand and bending him, grinding his hips down into his prostate. Harry cried out loud, the sound nearly splitting Louis eardrums. The cry turned into a whimper as Louis drilled into him, his breath coming out in tiny little pants against Harry’s ear. “Fuck,” Louis gasped. “Not gonna last much longer.”

“Lou,” Harry turned his head then and pressed kisses to Louis’ mouth, Harry's touch making him feel high. “Come in me, please. I wanna feel you come inside me, please Lou."

"You sure?” Louis’ hips snapped into Harry’s ass, and he knew he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He was too far gone for the boy beneath him.

“Yes, absolutely sure." Harry groaned.

Louis shuddered and buried his head in Harry’s sweaty shoulder, his hips jerking unsteadily as he came. Harry moaned and tightened around him, and came a second later, his hole clenching around Louis. “H-Harry, fuck, Harry, Harry…”

“Oh god,” Harry whispered as they came down from their high. Louis pulled out of Harry and fell down onto him with a sigh, boneless. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, huffing out a breath. “Oh my god, Louis.”

"You're so perfect." Louis whispered, pressing kisses along every inch of Harry's skin that he could reach. Harry rolled the two over and smiling down at Louis like he held the world. 

"I love you, Lou." 

Louis groaned and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, pulling him down so their lips met once again. This kiss was different than the others, slow and sweet, not at all rushed. Carefully, Louis pulled away just enough to whisper "I love you too Harry" against his lips before they met again, falling asleep wrapped in each others embrace, stealing lazy kisses into the morning.


End file.
